


Pictures

by Tsukiakari1203



Series: SepTitans [27]
Category: New Teen Titans, Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Wonder Girl (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Other, SepTitans, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26688301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukiakari1203/pseuds/Tsukiakari1203
Summary: Donna Troy and picturesDay 27 of SepTitans
Series: SepTitans [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913428
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Pictures

Donna Troy was a photographer. It was her passion and there was nothing she loved more than taking pictures of her friends and family. She had ones that were candids, she had selfies, and she had ones where the Titans were goofing off and Donna had been able to capture it in the moment. Donna loved photographs.


End file.
